Archie the Trainz Railway Simulator Character and Friends - Episode 12 - Trouble for Archie - Ringo Starr - UbiSoftFan94.
Here is the twelfth episode of Archie the Trainz Railway Simulator Character and Friends, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast *Archie as Thomas *Anthony as Edward *Emmet as Sir Topham Hatt *Texas as Henry (cameo) *Craig as Gordon (cameo) *Samson as James (cameo) *Troublesome Trucks as Themselves *Coaches as Themselves *Ringo Starr as The Narrator Transcript *(Archie is grumpy with the other engines, who stay awake) *Narrator: Archie the Tender Engine wouldn't stop being a nuisances. Night after night, he kept the other engines awake. *Archie: I'm tired of pushing coaches. I want to see the world. *Narrator: The other engines didn't take much notice, for Archie was a little engine with a long tongue. *(Anthony reverses into the sheds to join Archie and cheer him up) *Narrator: But one night, Anthony came to the shed. He was a kind little engine and felt sorry for Archie. *Anthony: I've got some freight cars to take home tomorrow. If you take them instead of me, i'll push coaches in the yard. *Archie: Thank you. *Narrator: Said Archie. *Archie: That would be nice. *Narrator: Next morning, Anthony and Archie asked their drivers, and when they said "yes", Archie ran off happily to find freight cars. *(Archie puffs out of the sheds to collect Anthony's freight cars) *Narrator: Now the freight cars are silly and noisy. They talked a lot and don't attend to what they are doing. And I'm sorry to say they play tricks on an engine who is not used to them. *(Archie bumps a freight car and couples to it and takes it to more freight cars) *Narrator: Anthony knew all about the freight cars. He warned Archie to be careful but Archie was too excited to listen. *(Archie takes the freight car and backs it down onto the rest of the freight cars) *Narrator: The shunter fastened the coupling and when the signal dropped, Archie was ready. The conductor blew his whistle. *Archie: Peep Peep. *Narrator: Answered Archie and started off. But the freight cars weren't ready. *Freight Cars: Oh! Oh! Oh! *Narrator: They screamed. *Freight Cars: Wait, Archie, wait! *Narrator: But Thomas would't wait. *Archie: Come on come on. *(Archie pulls out of the station with Anthony's freight cars onto the main line) *Narrator: He puffed. *Freight Cars: All right, don't fuss! All right, don't fuss! *Narrator: Grumbled the cars. Archie began going faster and faster. *Archie: Wheesh! *Narrator: He whistled, as he rush through Henry's tunnel. *Archie: Hurry, hurry. *Narrator: Called Archie. He was feeling very proud of himself. But the cars grew crosser and crosser. At last Archie slowed down as he came to Craig's Hill. *Driver: Steady, now, steady. *Narrator: Warned the driver, as he reach the top. He began to put on the brakes. *(Archie puffs up the hill, and reaches the top to stop, but gets pushed by the freight cars down the hill) *Archie: We're stopping, we're stopping! *Narrator: Called Archie. *Freight Cars: No, no, no! *Narrator: Answered the cars bumping them to each other. *Freight Cars: Go on! Go on! *Narrator: Before the driver could stop them, they had pushed Archie down the hill, and were rattling and laughing behind them. Poor Archie tried hard to stop them from making him go too fast. *Archie: Stop pushing, stop pushing! *Narrator: He hissed. But the cars took no notice. *Freight Cars: Go on! Go on! *Narrator: They giggled in their silly way. *Archie: There's the station! Oh dear, what shall I do? *George Carlin: Cried Archie. They rattled straight through and swerved into the goods yard. Archie shut his eyes. *Archie: I must stop! *(Archie speeds down the hill until he sweeps into the goods yard and stops just in front of the buffers) *George Carlin: When he opened his eyes, he saw he had stopped just in front of the buffers. There watching him was... Sir Emmet Hatt. *Emmet: What are you doing here, Archie? *Narrator: He asked. *(Samson puffs by with some freight cars) *Archie: I brought Edward's freight cars. *Narrator: Thomas answered. *Emmet: Why did you come so fast? *Archie: I didn't mean to. I was pushed. *Narrator: Said Thomas. *Emmet: You've got a lot to learn about freight cars, Archie. After pushing them about here for a few weeks you'll know almost as much about them as Anthony. Then you'll be a Really Useful Engine. *(Archie obeys and reverses out of the way after Samson has left with some other freight cars) Category:UbiSoftFan94